Yo quise ser feliz
by Bilbogirl
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando todo lo que te dicen es todo lo que nunca quisiste oír en tu vida? ¿Qué ocurre cuando pierdes las esperanzas? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando estás depresivo? Esto es lo que le ocurre a nuestro querido Mikey.


**Bueno, me encontré con una de mis canciones favoritas en Internet y me recordó a los momentos en los que me sentí triste. Este año lo pasé muy mal, me sentía como una mierda casi todos los días y al escuchar esta canción… Me acordé de todo lo que sufrí este año.**

 **Sin más, espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto las TMNT como la canción de "Yo quise ser feliz" de Zarcort y iTown no me pertenecen.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Muerte de personaje.

La sangre manchaba el suelo, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Acostado en posición fetal, vio como la sangre se convertía poco a poco en un pequeño río. Siempre le había gustado los ríos por su agua tan pura y dulce.

"Ahora tengo mi propio río, solo que en vez de que sea un río de agua, es un río de sangre" pensó irónicamente con una amarga sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa, se esfumó al instante en el que recordó cómo había acabado ahí. Unas cuántas lágrimas florecieron de sus ojos azules. Si uno veía bien en esos ojos, podría ver como esa chispa de inocencia y alegría que solía tener, había desaparecido de un plumazo.

 **Yo quise ser feliz. Soñar despierto y sonreír, y me caí.**

 **Ya no puedo volar. Perdí mis alas quise dar, ya no soy especial.**

 _-¡Eres un estúpido!_

 _-Esta vez, te has pasado, Mikey._

 _-¡Has hecho que casi nos maten!_

Hace apenas unos días de esa discusión. Pero, ¿cuántos días habían pasado desde ese día? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿Tal vez, incluso una semana?

 **Cuando miras al cielo y no sabes lo que hacer.**

 **Cuando tus ganas de volar se pierden otra vez.**

 **Cuando te cuesta levantarte de la cama.**

 **Cuando cada día de tu vida será igual que el de mañana.**

Recordó todo lo que había pasado en ese fatídico día.

 **Flashback**

 _Llevaban ya un tiempo patrullando. El menor de los hermanos Hamato, se cansó de correr y llamó a sus hermanos mayores._

 _-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal si nos paramos a descansar?_

 _-Ni hablar, Mikey- le dijo su hermano mayor, Leo-. El Clan del Pie está cerca. Puedo sentirlo._

 _-¡Oh, venga! Solo unos minutitos, ¿sí?_

 _-… Está bien. Pero solo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sin embargo, no pudieron descansar, ya que el Clan del Pie saltó hacia ellos y la batalla comenzó. Los chicos pelearon con fuerzas, pero eran demasiados._

 **Cuando no te queda nadie que cuide de ti.**

 **Cuando no sueñas ni siquiera cuando vas a dormir.**

 **Cuando la sonrisa sólo sale a veces.**

 **Cuando estás delante de la pantalla hasta que amanece.**

 _-¡Mikey! ¡La bomba de humo!- gritó Raph._

 _Mikey sacó una bomba de humo y todos se juntaron. De milagro consiguieron salir de allí vivos. El Clan del Pie se había hecho mucho más fuerte y los habían dejado bastante heridos._

 _-¡Fiu! Por los pelos, ¿eh?- comentó Mikey con una sonrisa._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno de sus hermanos le hizo caso. Sólo se dignaron a fruncir el ceño y a poner mala cara._

 _-¿Por los pelos? ¿¡POR LOS PELOS!? ¡Mikey, si no nos hubiéramos detenido por ti, ahora no estaríamos heridos! ¡Ni siquiera nos habríamos encontrado con ellos! ¡Eres un estúpido!- explotó su hermano Raphael. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que con cada palabra rompía cada vez más el alma y el corazón de Mikey._

 **Tan solo, como la soledad que inunda tu corazón.**

 **Te dicen que te equivocas, pero llevas la razón.**

 **Cuando nadie en esta vida te entiende.**

 **Cuando por mucho que trabajas, no tienes lo que pretendes.**

 _-Pe-pero yo no sabía…_

 _-Concuerdo con Raph. Esta vez, te has pasado, Mikey-le dijo Leo con una mirada seria._

 _-¡Has hecho que casi nos maten! ¿Cómo hemos podido hacerte caso en tenernos que detener para descansar en una patrulla nocturna?- preguntó Donnie enfadado._

 _-P-pero…_

 _-¡PERO NADA, MIKEY! ¡SÓLO LOGRAS DISTRAERNOS CON TUS TONTERÍAS! ¿Y SABES QUÉ? ¡ERES SÓLO UN ESTORBO TANTO COMO PARA LA FAMILIA COMO PARA EL MUNDO ENTERO! ¡NADIE TE QUIERE Y NUNCA NADIE LO HARÁ! ¡TE ODIAMOS Y HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO! ¡ASÍ, NO TENDRÍAMOS QUE SOPORTAR A UN NIÑATO DE MIERDA COMO TÚ!- expresó Raphael con todas sus fuerzas._

 **Las horas vuelan como las ideas en tu cabeza.**

 **Llenas de sufrimiento, de amargura, de pereza.**

 **Cuando tu historia se queda sin moraleja.**

 **Cuando quieres conseguir tu meta, pero no te dejan.**

 _Tuvo que ser muy fuerte para tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Ni siquiera Leo y Donnie dijeron a Raph que se detuviera, que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos._

 _Simplemente continuaron andando hasta su hogar._

 **Yo quise ser feliz. Soñar despierto y sonreír, y me caí.**

 **Ya no puedo volar. Perdí mis alas quise dar, ya no soy especial.**

 _Al día siguiente, después de la patrulla Mikey dijo que iba a ir a tomar un poco más de aire fresco. Nadie se lo impidió y comenzó a correr. Al ver que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de sus hermanos, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por sus ojos. Lloró todo lo que no lloró el día interior y en algún momento, sintió un piquete en el brazo y luego todo se volvió negro._

 **Cuando no reconoces tu figura en el espejo.**

 **Cuando ves el final demasiado lejos.**

 **Cuando tu tristeza supera las ganas de avanzar.**

 **Cuando crees que ha terminado pero vuelve a empezar.**

 **Fin del flashback**

Las lágrimas ahora se mezclaban con su sangre, al mismo tiempo que las preguntas que se hacía cada día desde que lo capturó el Clan del Pie comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. ¿Su familia lo estaba buscando? ¿Estarían mejor sin él? ¿Estarían ahora en un momento familiar, divirtiéndose, mientras que él moría poco a poco en esa sucia y fría celda? ¿Lo echarían de menos?

 **Yo he crecido asustado por esta sociedad.**

 **Llena de gente cruda, de vanidad y oscuridad.**

 **He tenido amigos que han llorado de verdad.**

 **Yo he sido buena persona y todo me ha salido mal.**

Siempre se había preguntado por qué sus hermanos lo odiaban tanto. Sí, sabía que Raph lo golpeaba por sus bromas. Sí, sabía que hacía perder la paciencia de Leo cuando meditaba. Y sí, sabía que Donnie le acababa gritando que se marchara cuando él trataba de sacarlo fuera del laboratorio.

 **Y sé que ahora puedo ser escuchado.**

 **Y sé que ha llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que he luchado.**

 **Porque sé que puedo conseguir lo que proponga.**

 **Y sé que tú también lo harás de alguna u otra forma.**

Pero eso no significaba que lo odiaran, ¿verdad? Él sólo quería hacerlos felices. Gastaba bromas a Raph para subirle un poco el ánimo. Hacía todo lo posible por poder sacar a Donnie de su laboratorio para que se relajara un poco y dejara de preocuparse tanto por sus experimentos. Y trataba de hacer a Leo dejar de meditar para que en vez de comportarse como un líder, se comportara como el hermano mayor que era. Él era el que trataba de traer las sonrisas y la alegría a la familia. Él era el que hacía tonterías con tan de verlos sonreír. Él era el pegamento que unía a esa familia.

 **Yo quise ser feliz. Soñar despierto y sonreír, y me caí.**

 **Ya no puedo volar. Perdí mis alas quise dar, ya no soy especial.**

Sin embargo, también era él el que se cortaba y lloraba por las noches.

Era él el que escuchaba canciones tistes cuando todo el mundo pensaba que estaría escuchando canciones alegres.

Era él el que cada día comía un poco menos porque se veía gordo en el espejo.

Era él el que creía que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo nadie le quería.

Era él el que sonreía cuando su corazón estaba destrozado y su mente le gritaba "¡Llora como el niño débil que eres!".

Era él el que se quería suicidar desde que comenzaron los maltratos por parte de sus hermanos mayores.

Era él el que había perdido la esperanza hace ya más de seis años.

Era él el que se sentía sólo como una carga.

Cerró los ojos, deseando morir de una vez por todas mientras su destrozado cuerpo temblaba. Su mente voló a los recuerdos felices que tenía en su memoria con sus hermanos de cuando eran más pequeños y le hacían caso y jugaban con él. Oyó cómo la puerta de su celda se abría. Pensando que era Shredder, se encogió lo más que pudo.

"Más dolor no, por favor" rogaba en su mente. Lo único que sintió después de eso, fue a alguien cargarlo y también escuchó unos gritos.

 **Cuando no encuentras tu camino y estás sólo en un rincón.**

 **Cuando amanece y aun así no ves el sol.**

 **Cuando aunque rías, llorando estás por dentro.**

De repente, encontró su cuerpo en la Tortugoneta. Un lloroso Raph le sostenía una mano mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. A su alrededor, pudo ver como Donnie corría de un lado para otro, buscando vendas y desinfectantes para ponerle. También pudo ver a su otro hermano conduciendo hacia su hogar mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás con una cara preocupada.

 **Cuando tienes pesadillas y piensas lo peor.**

 **Cuando te rindes sin dar explicación.**

 **Que si nunca luchas, te has perdido.**

Pero ya era tarde. Él ya se había rendido hace tiempo. Así, que dio su último respiro de vida, y después no sintió nada más.,

No pudo escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos.

No pudo escuchar las súplicas y los ruegos de Leo.

No pudo ver cómo Donnie abrazaba su pálido y destrozado cuerpo.

No pudo oír los golpes que daba Raph a todo lo que se encontraba.

No pudo escuchar los perdones que lanzaban los tres al unísono.

Mikey se dio la vuelta. Al fondo, una mujer joven, de unos treinta años le sonreía cálidamente. Tenía los ojos rasgados y el pelo largo, liso y marrón oscuro.

-¿T-Tang Shen?- preguntó, él, incrédulo.

-Puedes llamarme mamá, pequeño- le dijo ella mientras le extendía su mano-. Ven conmigo, hijo mío. Es hora de irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al Cielo, hijo mío. Vamos. Tenemos que ir a descansar.

Mikey vio que detrás de ella había una puerta que desprendía una luz y una paz increíble. Ya no sentía dolor. Es más, se sentía como un pequeño niño que necesitaba acobijarse en el amor de su madre. Cogió la mano de su madre y comenzaron a andar los dos juntos, agarrados de la mano hacia la puerta que tenían en frente de ellos. Obviamente, iba a echar de menos a sus hermanos y a su padre, pero ya no se podía cambiar nada.

Él sólo quiso ser feliz… y por fin, después de tanto tiempo y de cruzar esa puerta junto con su madre, pudo encontrar la felicidad y la paz que necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

 **Yo quise ser feliz. Soñar despierto y sonreír, y me caí…**

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, yo como Mikey sintió en esa celda, también hubo ocasiones en las que quería huir de mi hogar, en las que pensaba que sólo era un estorbo… Tuve que afrontarlo, y me costó bastante, pero ahora, gracias a mi familia y a mis amigos, tanto los que he hecho aquí como los que tengo en el colegio y en atletismo, ya me siento menos de esa forma. Así que, este fic va dedicado a toda mi familia y a todos mis amigos, aunque nunca vayan a leerlo.**

 **Gracias a todos.**


End file.
